Rage, Rage into that Good Night
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: A villain whose quirk allows him access to parallel worlds splits Class 1-A across several alternate realities: versions of their world where a single difference had horrible effects on the status quo. Join the students as they navigate these familiar worlds, claw for survival, and emerge together as stronger friends and heroes.


_"A choice is but a fork in the road - one leading home, the other down a bottomless pit. U_ _tterly unknown."_

 _"Except, I know. All the time."_

 _"Class 1-A... future of this world..."_

 _"Let me show you the bottom of that pit."_

 _"Then you'll see, and become the heroes you were meant to be."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"I'm sorry if there was any confusion."_

 _"I wasn't giving you a choice."_

* * *

"Oh!" Mineta held them in two, separate hands. "My headphones are broken!" His head bowed, a moment for his fallen friend.

"We just got attacked by a villain, separated from our classmates," an incredibly sexy voice piped up behind him, "and that's what you worry over?"

Yaoyorozu's school uniform, like his, was spotted with tears but not where it counted. Mineta bit back his dismay, since this really was serious.

" _These were high quality they're irreplaceable!"_ Mineta wailed, shaking his halved headphones at Yaoyorozu. "Can," he sniffled, "can you make me," a gulp, "new ones?"

With a leveled stare and a an entire second of thought, Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes as she whirled, shaking her stuff as she strode over to Shoji, whom was perched on the hilltop overlooking the rest of the city, scanning it with his dupli-arms.

"Shoji," she said gently, "can you hear our classmates? Or..." Momo swallowed, thinking, "the villain?"

"Time Lord," came Shoji's muffled voice.

"Who cares what he called himself?!" Mineta cried. "That maniac just warped us outside the city and _broke my headphones_!"

"It matters," said a random voice that made Mineta jump out of his skin. "Because we could be in greater trouble than we realize," Tokoyami intoned.

So freaking ominous, all the time.

"He's right," hissed a molded mouth at the end of Shoji's tentacle. "I'm not hearing a thing - not our classmates, not the villain. It's like they all just vanished." In the distance, Musutafu looked about as normal as ever - that is to say, peaceful on the outside, ever-ready to implode at a moment's notice. "There's just... nothing."

"You mean there's... no one?" Momo fretted, cupping her mouth. "No one at all?" Mineta gulped hard; what did that villain's crazy quirk do to them when it sucked them into that wormhole?!

Shoji shook his head, silver bangs flouncing. "I see cars. And I hear people. But that's it. No screams. No explosions, no fighting. It's like everything's... peaceful, for lack of a better word."

"That's impossible," Momo argued, though she was saying it out of denial than outright objection. "There's _always_ a crime happening down there. I understand the villain has a time-based quirk, but there was never a time in history where there was true world peace."

"No. Not peace." Shoji shook his head, fiercer this time, enough to make Yaoyorozu flinch with worry. "I can't explain it, it's too crazy to even say aloud," said a pair of mouths. "I can hear indistinct squabbling, and police sirens moments ago. But... anything resembling what I'm used to hearing, heroes and villains going at it..."

Shoji stood up, folding his tentacles to his sides - an indicator that he has discovered all he can.

"It's like they don't even exist anymore."

"But that's impossible," Momo fretted.

No one moved to object.

"We should see for ourselves," said Tokoyami.

* * *

"The hell is this?" Sato muttered. "Hey guys, check this out!"

Iida spun and paced towards him, arms rigid and eyeglasses shimmering in the streetlights. "Sato," he ranted, "what in the good Earth can be so important that it must stray us from finding and reuniting with out classmates?"

Beside Sato, Kirishima could only raise a hand to his mouth, his sleeve torn open to the elbow from his quirk amidst their earlier fight. "This... is a nightmare," he declared.

"It is," Shouto agreed on his other side, as Iida joined them. "But it's also real."

The streets were black as midnight, and quiet as the grave.

"We should keep moving." Todoroki already turned to continue down the street.

"Wait!" Kirishima ran after him, Sato in tow. "Shouldn't we, like, talk about this?!"

"We should. But I don't want to."

"Eh, I'm with Shouto. The quicker we get outta this bizarr-o world, the better," Sato sighed. A nippy gale pushed against them. He now had to hug his button down and jacket shut to repel it. Todoroki turned, dissipating his flames despite their warmth.

Tenya Iida, class rep, was frozen, gawking at the wall still.

It was absurd.

It was a violation of public property and the good image of Yuuei!

Not to mention, it made absolutely no sense at all. And it was unfathomably disturbing.

Upon the great steel doors of UA high, in blood-red were the words, **"QUIRKY FREAKS."**

* * *

"Let's keep going," Jiro nodded to the path ahead, her earphone jacks swiveling this way and that.

Denki held the forestry aside for Koda to tiptoe through, his wide, wet eyes jumping about their claustrophobic surroundings. Sero followed behind him, rubbing his round elbows. "Man," he muttered, "more trees? If this don't let up, I'm never gonna be able to reach the canopy."

Kaminari trailed behind the group, gazing to the dappled shadows overhead. "You think the others landed here, too?"

"I hope not," muttered Jiro. Her jacks continued scanning the air. "I really, really hope not."

"Yeah," snorted Sero. "Let's hope they weren't eaten by some big, prehistoric monster." A peep from the group almost made everyone give a start. "Eh?" Sero cocked a brow at a blushing Koda, his grin widening.

Koda just looked away, tapping his fingers together. The sweat spots within his school button-down's armpits grew ever-larger. Jiro smiled sympathetically, then snapped to her lankier friends, "He says there's grass here, numb-nuts! Which means... uh..." Jiro smiled apologetically to Koda.

He nodded once, smiling gratefully. "I-it means," he mumbled, "that this isn't the age of the dinosaurs. Grass didn't exist in their time. Which means..."

Koda paled. As did the others.

All around them, the forest was quiet as the grave.

* * *

Never, in Katsuki's life, did he think he would get knocked out by a fucking villain. Never did he think he would awaken outside of Musutafu with no memory of how he got there, like he had the wildest fucking night of his life.

He hoped to fucking God he didn't.

"I'm fuckin' outta here."

There's no way he would party-up with his three most useless classmates. If they ran into a fight...

Of course, the three ball-and-chains sprinted after him. "Bakugo!" squeaked the alien-bitch.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" nasally Asui wondered.

Bakugo whirled on her. "No! We keep moving! Every second we waste is another second that cryptic fucking bastard escapes my vengeance!"

Frog-girl didn't blink. "We've no idea where our classmates are. They could be in danger."

"Oh," moaned invisible-girl, "we have to find them!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING DOING?!"

This was going to suck.

* * *

 _"Hello, hmph, World... My name is Tomura Shigaraki. Your pathetic 'Symbol of Peace' is dead. I killed him. Me, and my Noumu. We live in a new world. A world of villains. If you fight against us, we will kill you. If you try CHEATING us, we will destroy you. In my world, there is no room for such blatant heroism. You will learn this over the next two weeks, as my people emerges from the shadows, to terrorize you people. I beg you not to fight. Don't fight! Just don't! It isn't worth it. Just let it happen... heh... ZZZZZZZTTTTT Hello, hmph, World... My name is Tomura Shigaraki. Your pathetic 'Symbol of Peace' is dead..."_

Izuku staggered back from the enormous, electric billboard welded into the face of Yuuei. Beside him, Aoyama looked ready to have a panic attack. Ojiro offered him support with a hand on the shoulder, while Ochako's eyes wandered with Midoriya's, taking in the wreckage, the fires, and the empty streets of Musutafu.

"We messed up," murmured Izuku.

 _I messed up._

Who knew something so horrible could begin with something as benign as a field trip?

* * *

 **Everyone is getting character development. Yes, even Mineta.**


End file.
